Because I AM You
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: Enjoy!


_"I am you…"_ by Kem (FOR ONCE! AN ACTUAL IDEA I CAME UP WITH BY MYSELF! This was something that came to me in the shower btw XD)

~ ~ ~ ~

Puppet ran. He had to escape whatever was chasing him, if he didn't…well…he wasn't sure _what_ would happen. All he _did_ know was that it was almost exactly as tall as he was, it had his voice…his…mis maniacal laugh that reminded Puppet of when he gave life to Bonnie and Chica…but…it _wasn't_ him.

His surroundings were dark, darker than night. Besides that one little detail, Puppet couldn't tell where he was. He couldn't care really any less though—he was terrified, silently praying that this was just a dream as his feet picked up pace.

The footsteps behind him picked up as well, and they were getting closer, closer, and closer.

Things were getting dire, Puppet could almost hear his pursuer's heavy breathing behind him. No matter how terrified the marionette was, he knew that if he looked behind him, if he looked at whoever or _what_ -ever was now so close to catching him, he wouldn't get out of wherever this was alive.

"NOW I gotcha!" "AAH!" Puppet shrieked as he was grabbed from behind. He kicked and squirmed, trying to get away, but no matter what he did, he couldn't break free from the iron-grip keeping him in place. Clearly, struggling was useless, so, Puppet stopped, shaking with terror as he was slowly turned around into the face of who'd caught him.

It…it looked like Nightmare…sorta…but it wasn't Nightmare. Whoever this being was, it was black like Nightmare but had one yellow eye that stood out, staring directly into Puppet's soul. Puppet quickly looked away, breathing heavily as a heavy wave of fear washed over him.

This was so messed up.

The black, animatronic bear had a sickeningly sweet grin on his face—one that made Puppet cringe back as far away as he could. It wasn't very far however, the feeling of a large arm around his slender waist reminded him that he wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"Aw, come on now!" the bear sang with a small but very noticeable laugh in his voice—it was Puppet's voice though. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat! I'm not gonna _hurt_ you! I just want to… _talk_." "T-talk?" Puppet echoed, his voice breaking at the end of the word he almost had to force out from his mouth. "What…w-w-what do you mean _talk?_ "

With that, the animatronic bear grinned even further, making Puppet more and more uncomfortable as the seemingly infinite seconds went by. "Oh…wouldn't you like to know, Puppet," now the dark bear's voice was dripping with hatred, like venom from a snake's fangs. "Well, actually, I believe you WOULD want to know, my friend, mi amigo, good ol' buddy ol' pa—,"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, YOU FREAK!"

"…First off," letting go of Puppet, the animatronic began circling him like a vulture, idly straightening his large, red bowtie on his neck. "My name isn't "you freak", it's Lefty." "Alright then, _Lefty_ ," Puppet snapped as he managed to free himself from Lefty's grasp. "WHO are you, WHAT are you, and WHY am I here?! Where the heck even IS "here"?!"

For a few moments, Lefty didn't seem to know how to respond to Puppet's angry questions. "…Well, y'see, Puppet," he crossed his arms and stopped pacing, glancing around the darkness that still surrounded the two. "'Here' is…well…hmm…I wouldn't call it a nightmare but I DEFINITELY wouldn't call it a dream either. It's…kinda in between the two."

Confused, Puppet tilted his head sideways. What did Lefty mean "between the two"? How could you be in something that's not a dream, nor is it a nightmare? This was now more bewildering than it was scary. "W-what do you mean…?" the baffled marionette said as he tried processing what Lefty had very opaquely explained.

"What I mean is that this is…hmm…oh!" Lefty clapped his hands eagerly, like a small child that had gotten the best birthday present they could ever imagine. "It's a vision."

"A…a-a-a vision?"

"Well DUH, I just said that, didn't I?"

"But…i-if this is a vision, what do you have to tell me?"

Lefty grinned from ear-to-ear, internally making Puppet regret asking if the bear had an important message for him to hear.

"…I know how you feel about Golden Freddy," the animatronic said as he leaned into Puppet's face, his tone changing once again to something quiet and sinister, almost like a whisper, "and I believe you know what I'm talking about. It's as clear as day; as clear as water, as clear as air itself…" he chuckled, seeing Puppet shudder with unease.

Lefty once again began circling around the marionette. "…You'd be very upset to lose him, wouldn't you? To see him in pain…to see him…die?" "What are you talking about?!" Puppet blurted as fresh tears began welling up in his eyes. The thought of losing someone he loved _that_ much was just…it was just too much for his fragile heart to bear. He was never tough like most of his friends were and he knew that. Golden Freddy was always there to, well "pick him back up again", so-to-speak. It wasn't just that, though, after a few years of getting to know Golden Freddy, Puppet felt something…strange…for the bear.

He wasn't sure why or what it was however,

"I-I swear," Puppet choked back a sob as he glared at Lefty who had his back turned to him, "if you _touch_ Golden Freddy, I'll kill you. Then I'll give you life and kill you again, and I'll keep doing it over and over and over again until you _scream_ for mercy. Do you understand me?!"

"…Huh…that'd be impossible to do to me because you'd just hurt yourself in the process, Puppet,"

"W-what—?! How?! Is it because of some sort of spell?!"

"No, you fool!" Lefty whipped around towards Puppet before pulling off his own mask. "It's because in the very, very, _very_ near future, Golden Freddy, your friends, and Mari are going to both leave you and die. Because you're going to be the only one left…

…because I _am_ you!"


End file.
